Days Of Summer
by FanOfEverything100
Summary: Voldemort has died. At least, he's pretty sure he did. Now he must face the people he killed while he was alive, but some things even death cannot change…  ONESHOT


_**Voldemort has died. At least, he's pretty sure he did. Now he must face the people he killed while he was alive, but some things even death cannot change…**_

**Hiyo everyone :) just a quick one-shot for a sick day I'm having, hope you enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

Voldemort was the definition of evil and power-hungry. He and his followers had killed hundreds – perhaps thousands – of people. He had delved into the darkest and oldest of magic in order to keep himself alive only to continue his reign of horror and terror. He killed some of the greatest witches and wizards to ever live and he never loved.

Some would think it was a product of growing up in an orphanage and being abandoned by his father while his dying mother was still pregnant with him. Those are the compassionate ones. In the Muggle world he would be called a 'sociopath'. Do you know what that is? It is someone who is born evil, someone with no consideration for the rights of others and someone who feels no remorse for their actions.

So one must ask oneself what this powerful, deadly sociopath is doing lying stark naked on the floor of a high-ceilinged, golden room filled with chairs and gentle sunlight? The answer is pretty simple. He's dead, dead as a dead thing in a dead shop full of dead things that are dead.

Well when I say _dead_ I mean he's dead on Earth, Britain, Hogwarts etc. Here in the place between worlds he's sort of alive. His soul is anyway, what's left of it…

He's not the Voldemort that the world grew to fear anymore however. As well as being naked he looks weaker and thinner, the red eyes have turned back to its original black, the skin is no longer pallid and there is black hair on his head. But he looks like a man drained of all energy.

**XxXxX**

Voldemort began to stir. He could feel a floor beneath him and air around him. He felt suddenly triumphant; the boy had not killed him after all! Well how could he? He was Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter was a mere boy. But as he got up he realized his complete nakedness and screeched in horror.

_Where are my robes?_ He yelled in his head, but no sooner than the thought had passed through his mind, robes appeared on his body.

He fumbled about for his wand but couldn't find it. He saw his hands, what had happened to them? They were no longer skeletal and white but whole and the colour of rosy skin. He clutched at his face and felt something that had not been there before.

_I have a nose?_

As Voldemort felt his head over, he felt the thick hair that was now a new addition to his body. Screeching in irritation, Voldemort wished to see himself – was this some new form of Polyjuice potion? – And no sooner had the wish formulated, than a mirror appeared floating in front of him.

Voldemort could only stare.

He was no longer the intimidating being that his Horcruxes had forced him to become; he was a man. Just an ordinary – albeit weak looking – man.

'What is going on?' he yelled out loud and his voice was no longer high and cold, but normal and far less piercing.

'Hello Tom,' said a pleasant voice from behind him.

Voldemort whipped around to see Albus Dumbledore looking at him with a bemused smile on his face. Voldemort was furious, how _dare_ he look so amused at his annoyance?

Dumbledore smiled wider, he did not look as weak and Voldemort did, the skin on his once shriveled hand was clean and whole, his whole body seemed to glow and the long white hair and beard was shining like sliver.

'Come now Tom,' said Dumbledore when Voldemort did not reply, 'surely you want to know where you are?'

'I have no desire to speak with you,' said Voldemort coldly, 'Do not look so amused, Lord Voldemort does not…'

'Oh for heaven's sakes Tom,' said Dumbledore, 'what are you going to do? Kill me again?' He said all this without humor and looked perfectly seriously at Voldemort.

'I am… dead?' said Voldemort, trying to comprehend, for this could not be, he was Lord Voldemort!

'Well, not quite yet,' said Dumbledore but stopped Voldemort's next words by saying, 'but there is no going back, there is only going forward… or not.'

'So why have you not gone forward old man?' Voldemort hissed.

'Because I was waiting for you Tom,' Dumbledore said simply, 'we all were.'

'All…?' asked Voldemort.

Dumbledore gestured over his shoulder and Voldemort couldn't help but let his jaw drop a little.

Hundreds of people were walking towards him from behind Dumbledore; there were cries and yells as they saw who he was. Despite his new appearance, everyone knew him. At the forefront of the throng of angry people were Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Dobby, Alistor Moody and Fred Weasley with Hedwig on his shoulder. All looked mutinous.

Voldemort's lip curled into an evil grin, 'You thought bringing all these worthless dead people to me would _change_ me Dumbledore? Is that what you want? For me to become full of _love_?' He said the last word with disgust.

Dumbledore merely smiled, 'There's a little more to it than that,' his glasses flashed, 'I never leave anything unfinished Tom, as you yourself have found out.'

'Am I to listen to their _enthralling_ stories one by one?' drawled Voldemort.

Dumbledore chuckled, 'Not exactly… there are a little too many of them for that.'

'Then what?' said Voldemort, impatiently. If he still had a wand he would teach them a lesson… he pushed the thought of not being able to do anything to dead people out of his mind.

'Death has its rules as well Tom,' Dumbledore continued, 'as strong and as unbreakable as the ones in life. Even the ones we try so hard to break.'

Voldemort hissed.

'In order for you to "move on" to the next stage, you must become the man that you are.' stated Dumbledore simply.

As much as Voldemort hated being dependant on Dumbledore's information, he allowed him to continue. They were both great wizards after all. Or had been.

'But why would I want to move on Dumbledore? Why would I go even further in when I could formulate a way out? And what do you mean _the man I am_?'

'In answer to the second question, look at yourself Tom, you appear whole and better than what you were. As for the first,' Dumbledore sighed, 'There is a world beyond this one, a world like life and in time we disappear from that one as well and go to the next… and the next.'

Voldemort looked back at his own appearance, it was terribly normal, he was not that man. He was not even a man!

But a world beyond this one… another to conquer… and another, and endless worlds for Lord Voldemort to be in.

'So to get there,' Dumbledore said, 'you must feel remorse and compassion and move on in mind as well as soul, for they are two different things. You must change.'

Voldemort snorted, as if anyone could change him!

Dumbledore must have given some sort of signal to the people standing in the front and Lily and James stepped forward.

Lily began, 'Voldemort – Tom – you killed us, remember? And then tried to kill our baby son. My son. Lily Potter's son.'

'We don't care about your reasons,' said James, 'we don't care about your immortality; all we know is that our boy beat you. Personally I don't think you deserve a second chance,' he glanced at Dumbledore, 'but we're better than you _Tom_.'

'Is that all you have blood traitor?' said Voldemort, unimpressed, 'you and your mudblood wife are a shame to wizards.'

'They're not the joke! You are!' yelled Sirius from behind them, 'Even my depraved cousin is better than you, she moved on you know, yeah that's right!' seeing Voldemort's look of shock, 'even if she did it in cowardice and fear she still moved on.'

'You never learnt to love,' said Remus, 'you killed and you maimed with no thought about your actions, did you honestly think that with all the people in the world that you could stay on top forever?'

'You're a fool,' said Tonks – everyone still called her that – 'a depraved horrible fool.'

'You had your followers attack children!' piped up Collin, 'You made kids orphans like Harry. Like you were!'

'Harry Potter beat you sir!' squeaked Dobby, 'And Harry Potter shall make sure everyone lives in a better and safer world so that wizards – and all magical creatures – will never have to fear!'

'Couldn't even keep constant vigilance could you Riddle?' growled Moody, his magical eye looking right at Voldemort, 'Pathetic, absolutely pathetic.'

'The attacks killed me,' said Fred Weasley softly, 'and my twin lost an ear, and I have a twin you know? And a business. I have people who loved me which is why I got the swanky funeral with the fireworks, and you got barely anything.'

'How was my body dealt with?' Voldemort asked Dumbledore, the thought had not occurred to him.

Dumbledore looked grave, 'Harry Potter was truly better than you Voldemort. No one alive knows what he did with your body. But we do.'

'What did he do?' snarled Voldemort, a little afraid now.

'He placed your body on a boat on the Great Lake at Hogwarts and burnt it. In some Muggle cultures, it was how they used to honor dead heroes. You were no hero Tom, but Harry understood one thing about the pair of you that would never change; your attachments to Hogwarts.'

Voldemort could not speak.

'He was better than you,' said Lily softly, 'far, far better.'

Lord Voldemort looked at all of them, looked at all their faces, the faces he himself had killed or had had people kill looking defiantly back at him.

He began to laugh.

And it was a high cold laugh as the hair shrank back into his skull and his eyes once again became slits of purest red. His skin lost all colour and became white. He had made his choice.

'You think that bringing a few pitiful and weak faces before me would cause me to breakdown into tears?' he asked vindictively, 'You think that is all that was needed? Well I am Lord Voldemort! I have no time for any of you, and I shall move on to the next world.'

'I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Tom,' said Dumbledore, a little sadly, 'You refused to change, you cannot move on. But there is one last thing we can try…'

Whispers went through the crowd of people as someone was being brought forward to the front of the crowd. Voldemort could not possibly image who they would have that would have any sway over him. No one ever did and no one ever would.

But even as he thought the thoughts his mouth dropped open and words failed Lord Voldemort.

A plain looking young woman stood in front of the crowd. Well she would have been plain if it weren't for the golden aura surrounding her.

'She's been waiting for you the longest of any of us,' said Dumbledore, 'the very first person you killed.'

Merope Gaunt walked over to Voldemort who could not move.

'Is this my son Dumbledore?' she asked, 'is this, my little Tom?'

'Yes,' said Dumbledore, and then to Voldnemort, 'she cannot see what you have turned into. This is your mother Tom. The choice is yours.'

But as Merope extended her arms to Voldemort he pushed her away, still laughing.

'You fool Dumbledore! She is a pathetic squib and nothing more!'

Merope bowed her head; Dumbledore had warned her about this.

'In that case Tom,' said Dumbledore, 'I think this is goodbye.'

As he said those words a train rushed into the golden room on tracks that Voldemort had not noticed. The mass of people began to move towards it, chatting and laughing. Those who had spoken to Voldemort boarded and soon there was only Dumbledore and Merope left with him.

As Voldemort turned to board the train –Dumbledore be damned – he couldn't. There was an invisible barrier preventing him from crossing. He screamed and rounded on Dumbledore who smiled sadly.

'Ah Tom, you never will learn will you?'

'What is going to happen to me?' he yelled in a fit of human desperation.

'You will stay here,' said Merope, 'I'm sorry Tom.'

She turned to board but just before she did, she turned and said, 'You know, you are exactly like your father. Only he could move on. Goodbye Tom and good luck.'

And she was gone.

Voldemort turned to Dumbledore, 'This is not the last you will see of me!' he screeched, 'I will find a way to the other side!'

'You know something Tom,' said Dumbledore boarding the train, 'I somehow do not think you will. You will never hurt again.'

He looked at Voldemort pityingly, 'Goodbye Tom.'

And he was gone as well.

And now the train was moving out of the room, he could see happy faces through the windows chattering and joking.

And then the train was gone as well.

And he was all alone.

All alone.

And his screams and cries reverberated forevermore.


End file.
